The Devils Against the World
by xbluephantomx
Summary: A demon child tampered Ash's mind, creating a fallen angel. Ciel's revenge on the angel and queen is fulfilled but now, this demon claims he is the mastermind. Now the demon child wants to rule the world. In the end, Sebastian lied.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ!: To make things clear. Season 2 did not happen here, but Ciel IS a demon. Claude and Sebastian know each other from the demon world... because I said so. Ciel had never met Alois or Claude before, keep that in mind. It might seem a bit awkward I know. Okay... and Stephan Dur- I don't remember his name, is like an outside character. He's not really an OC (even though it seems like it because I made him up) but he's rarely in the story anyway. I hope this story isn't too... depressing. I might make a parody of this if I have time. It seems like I'm only good with writing deep stories. Thanks for reading! Mild BL in later chapters.**

Chapter 1: My Target

"Don't look at me with that face of yours!" I screamed and slapped his face the moment I woke up from my sleep. Sebastian stumbled backwards due to me being stronger than before. My fingers stung for a split second and the pain went away. He looked at me with the same face; indifferent with a hint of anger spiced in. I gritted my teeth, hating that look as if he wanted me dead every second of the day. It was frustrating to stare at that face for the past two hundred years.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed and placed a hand on his chest. Still, his expression didn't change. I straightened myself, ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled at him. How ridiculous. I loathed that look, like he lost his precious meal. Then again, he did. I sat up against the backboard of the bed and yawned. The sleep was unbearable, seeing how sleeping a waste of time for demons, but I was still going with my normal routine. I inched towards the edge of the bed and Sebastian silently dressed me. He tucked a black rose in my breast pocket and I frowned at him when he refused to tie my bowtie any tighter. I didn't have a pleasant sleep and when I woke up, I was aggravated with the face Sebastian had. I probably slept on the wrong side of the bed.

The smell of freshly cut wood stank in my nose, explaining the fact that Sebastian had recently finished building this mansion. We were the only one in the neighborhood to live in one, but that didn't stop me from ordering Sebastian to construct it. The place took about fifty acres, pushing everyone else to move somewhere else. We lived in a subtle city, small and quiet. There were no servants in the manor but it wasn't necessary. The bird situated themselves on the branches and started chirping in the early morning, singing for the world. The scowl on my face grew deeper as I drank from my empty teacup while I picked up the newspaper. The smell of newsprint and ink rubbed onto my fingers when I touched the paper. It would be a few more years until they completely stop printing newsprint and switch over to the computers.

"'On the Verge of Entering the Third World War but Who Will Start It?'" the title flashed on top. It was stupid. Sebastian and I had experienced both world wars; blood and sweat, fear and satisfaction, life and death. They were both dreadfully dull and full of ennui. Except for Hitler, who was responsible of killing eleven million people. It was impressive how a single human being could do it.

"Ah, young master. We are short in supplies and I will need to go out to resupply," Sebastian informed me. We didn't use anything in the manor that would require a change of anything in the last two days. I didn't eat, so there was no point in buying food, and there were no servants or guests that would come to the mansion and use our resources. I stopped Sebastian when he was about to walk out of the door.

"I'll come along. I desire to leave this mansion for fresh air." I put on my top hat and coat myself while Sebastian handed me my walking stick. The era of my clothes halted in my time period while others started to wear more lecherous and revealing articles of clothing. We headed to Rockefeller Center in New York where the only seamstress who would tailor me Victorian clothes held business. I would usually take my limo to New York but I realised it attracted excess attention so I avoided it today but take a black Jaguar car. The ride usually took about an hour, depending on traffic, and I would stare out the window to watch the scenery pass by. I've seen the same trees, the same roads, and the same signs more than thousands of times yet each time I look at them, I would be fascinated by them and lose myself staring at the trees.

Arriving New York on schedule, the skies were thick, palled by heavy smoke. The government –I tried living in America for a change– attempted to get rid of factories and automobiles that would taint the air with carbon dioxide but it was still visible in the atmosphere. Though not one of the hundred people that walk at the Rockefeller Center recognised the slightest change. It could have been just my increased sense after becoming this creature of the dark. It was to be a quadrennial day tomorrow, year 2036, and I was in need for something fresh to wear. Many pedestrians were calmly walking by with their cheery smiles; others were entering stores for sales. Suddenly, screams echoed through the air and the sound of shrieks cut through the space. The sound was amplified a hundred more times in my new ear that still wasn't adjusted to the extreme pitch changes. My ears were still sensitive as I lift one hand to cover it, tapping my temple to knock out the ringing reverberation in my head. Crowds of people swarm into one group, huddling in stores before dispersing into groups like little ants that frantically run around on top of a hot pot.

Then, a figure came walking towards us two; one hand in a tight fist and the other grabbing onto the head of a dead human body. It looked sickly, to hold onto a head and crush it between fingers to get a better grip on the entire weight of the body. He threw the body to the side and searched nearby for another victim to molest. The revolting smell of metallic blood made me scrunch up my nose and I hated that smell.

"Sebastian, he's not human is he?" I tilted my hat up a little to get a better look at him. I said it slowly, with uncertainty, but it was already apparent what he was. It was a boy, about nine years old with bleached blond hair that frizzed in every direction. His eyes were glowing pink with hatred and enjoyment. He approached at a slow speed, about half a mile away from us, picking the next person carefully. Some people were stranded in the deserted street, staggering for a place to hide.

"Indeed, bocchan. He might pose as extra trouble and we could be late for your fitting." Sebastian cracked a smile and checked his watch prior to sliding it back up his sleeves. The creature's eye caught sight of us, charging forward with incredible speed. Once he came close to my face in less than a second, it felt like everything was playing in slow motion. I didn't change my façade, quickly moving two inches to dodge his easy punch that was aimed to my head. Sebastian rushed at my side, directed his body away from mine by taking his arm and guiding it, and twisting it behind the child. He yelped out in pain and then smirked at both of us. The smell of blood was soaked into his clothes, painfully entering my nose.

"You're like me aren't you?" he spoke through his gritted teeth. I glared down at him, my demonic eyes shimmered for a nanosecond, and then it vanished.

"I'm not like you at all, a lowlife going around broad daylight on a killing spree." I spat my words as harshly as I could at him. He snickered at me and jerked his hand free from Sebastian's grasp. He touched his wrist to examine if it was broken or not, then tugged on his tie to make it looser. Queer, he was wearing similar clothing style as me, not the modern outfits of trousers and a t-shirt.

"Of course you're not like me, a noble rank in the underworld like me is nothing new compared to the new demon that couldn't control his senses yet. I'm sorry for making such a mistake." He licked his lips and turned around to show me his back, "Nevertheless, join me and my group. We can take over the world if I add you to my collection." He acted all high and mighty and it vexed me. I was still new at stabilsing my powers but he didn't have to go through his busy agenda of killing to insult me. Moreover, what did they mean we should join his group? Did he gather other demons with him as well? To what…? Rule the world? I laughed at him, waving my hand at him.

"Go on with your little game. I will not participate in the frivolous battle of yours." I swiveled on my heels and walked in the opposite direction. It really was a useless subject to talk about. Rule the human world? Imp- No, it wasn't impossible if he had just a small army of devils under his lead. But still, I wasn't interested in wars. "Please excuse him, we have a tight schedule today," Sebastian chimed in. the little kid snorted as he strutted away to another human cowering next to a light pole because he sprained his ankle.

"Have it your way. The world isn't big enough for two opposing demons!" The air grew darker, glooming clouds hover New York. The scent of blood was so strong when the kid made a bloodbath of one of the densest population in the east coast. I entered the tailoring store to pick up my new outfits and was greeted by several racks of clothes; ranging from Victorian to modern clothes. It was a small store, cramped in the middle of two brand name department stores and a restaurant. The entire building was made of wood and the floor started to creak every time I walked. It reeked of hot glue and cream cheese on bagels as she was taking a lunch break. Normally, I wouldn't bother leaving my mansion to get my clothes; it was Sebastian's job. But living for so long had become boring. I paid the woman with my credit card –Sebastian said it was easier than to carry cash– and waited as she fetched for them.

"Master," Sebastian spoke up as I folded my hands across my chest, "did you know who that was?" I furrowed my eyebrows, told him I was uninterested, and shook my head. "Well you ought to know. Stephan Durzales, cousin of Beelzebub's grandson. He held a grudge because no one would say his name except for 'grandson's cousin' and rumor has it that he wants to rule over the human world so people will acknowledge him." I put my hand up to his and silenced him when the seamstress came back with the clothes. I handed Sebastian the new purple and brown outfits that had a hundred ruffles sewn onto them. We stepped out of the shop, the door chimes clanked together and bells resonated.

"This has nothing to do with me." I pushed him away and walked to the skating rink. It was the end of February and the rink was still open.

"Oh, but it is. It may seem like a blatant lie, but bear with me. One hundred and fifty-one years ago. Yes, the year you were sold away," Sebastian evilly smiled at me while I glared daggers back at him, "Angels are made of purity. The only way to corrupt it is if a devil shows him the sins of the world and how God will love them if they follow the demon's words. Stephan had the ability, changed the angel named Ash/Angela, and had the angel 'work' for the Queen of England.

"Stephan told them to make the noble families suffer in order to understand the goal of purification. Your family was one of the victims. Nevertheless, he was let off the hook for what he's done because of the connections he has. Now he's back." Crack! The skull head on my walking stick turned to dust and fell to the concrete floor when I broke it with my strength. My fist was coiled around the reaming dust. Indignant flushed through me as hatred followed it and mixed itself with my confused feelings. My revenge… wasn't complete, yet Sebastian could have claimed my soul. The blood rushed through my face, my anger augmented. He disobeyed my order and lied to me. Lies, lies, lies. My mind couldn't wrap around the thought. All that's been spat out were lies. I fell to my knees and panted, hyperventilating over trivial matters.

"He? He was the mastermind?" I uttered between my gasps. Then something clicked in my head, "No! If you lied to me about that, then this information could be a lie as well!" I shouted at him but Sebastian cocked his eyebrow.

"Lie? I kept my promise and never lied. His actions were washed away; he was given a new slate. None of us were supposed to talk of it as if his record existed, until he showed up now." The swiftness of fear took form of cold sweat that beaded down the side of my cheeks. Why was I fazed by something so long ago? Did revenge follow me everywhere? Abruptly, Sebastian stuck something in my mouth and used a lighter to light it up. The taste of tobacco was overwhelming and but nerves were slowly soothing. I took it out of my mouth with two fingers and blew out a messy puff of smoke. Looking down at the cigarette, I realised my hand shook and I tried stopping it by squeezing my wrist but it was no use so I continued to smoke.

"That kid is smoking," a person shunned me and muttered to her friend as she walked by, holding their noses, "You're only going to harm your health." I ignored the person since I've heard that line one too many times. I took in another deep breath, letting the weed seep into my lungs and threw out the finished cigarette bud. I was unconsciously walking, without my stick, tracking down the scent of blood and the source of chaos. Many police cars with ambulances sped down the streets to the scene of crime. One sniff in air and the smell of blood told me there were about one hundred seventy three dead bodies. _Turn left, turn right, keep going down the road, and turn left again_, my mind was ordering my body. Eventually, I found a stairway to an underground pub. My heels clanked with every step, paranoid about a certain thing. There was a person guarding the entrance, bald, muscular, and smoking half a pack in less than two hours. He stared at us when Sebastian kicked down the door, a bit impatient with what was happening. The loud music continued to blast through the speakers but everyone had stopped talking to stare at the people who broke the door.

"Ah, the newbie!" Stephan surprised me by putting a hand over my shoulders and shoved an empty mug in my face. For the shortest second, everyone's eyes, including Sebastian's flashed the demonic pink colour and jealousy before going to back to chat amongst themselves.

"I'm here to join to help you rule the world, but I'm not here to play around," I rejected the offer to drink beer, "I only drink tea."

"Anyway, cheers to the new members!" Everyone gave a small grunt. The tension in the air was stiff and people stayed in their own cliques. There were about ten people in the house and they didn't seem friendly. Working with another demon was already hard, but to work in a group, despite their own selfish needs was nearly doable. Sebastian and I weren't new faces to them but I've never seen them before –being as I was the hot subject that everyone talked about in hell. Each one had their own special personality but this was still a small group if we were to go against all civilization. We found an empty table near the corner and took off my coat. I slid in the seat, sitting in the middle of the bench.

"Master, why would you suddenly join if you have an aversion for him?" Sebastian asked the simple question. He wasn't catching on with my plan as quickly as he used to, strange. Were his skills not keen enough? I took a biscuit from the small, vacant plate and bit into it. My mood lightened up a bit and I slyly smiled while eating the snack.

"First, I'll form a trust bond between us, doing his dirty work and etcetera. And when he finally reaches his goal, I'll kill him in this moment of glory, seizing the opportunity. I'll torture him along with way. It's the same process as before. I'll rip their pride off their flesh and make them feel the humiliation that I went through." I looked down at my thumb, expecting my blue hope piece, but I reminisced that it lost its colour and I didn't need it anymore.

"_What_ have you been through?" a flamboyant blonde-haired person jumped into the seat as he pushed me to the side so he could sit at the table as well. I was flung to the side, almost slamming into the wall by the incredible physical ability he had. Then another pitch black-haired man with thin glasses that sat at the crook of his nose stood next to the table, gleaming down at Sebastian and me. He smiled –creepily– at me but frowned at Sebastian. The blonde gave off a different aura: eagerness and curiosity.

I stood up, toppling the condiments and plate on the table, "Why is there a human in here!" I raised my voice and everyone knew I was furious. Most of the people ignored me as if they grew tired of a child. I gritted my teeth and sat down in my seat, recomposing myself.

"There was no need to scream," the blonde boy giggled, "I'm Alois Trancy. I'm here because Claude is my butler and we've been recruited like you. I couldn't just leave my poor butler here with all these other men!" Alois looked at Claude who was glaring at Sebastian so he flicked his fingers at his butler's glasses. For a moment, Alois' face scrunched up into an angry look before giddily smiling. I turn a head from them, uninterested by their presence. UNTIL…

That annoying high squeaky voice enters my ear. Shivers run down my spine as it called out its welcoming greeting. "Oh! Sebastian!" That glow of red, that flash of acute teeth, and that scent of perfume appeared in front of me. Grell jogged pass Claude and jumped onto Sebastian, only my butler pushed him away with a slight movement of his hand. "That cold attitude of yours never changed!" My eyes widened, why was he here? Wasn't this an organization or small gathering of demons that would rule the world? A shinigami was the opposite of what it takes to dominate the human world.

"We have to be diverse right?" Grell said, almost reading my mind. I flinch to the left, uncomfortable with the spacing between me and him but luckily, Alois got in the middle and stuck his nose right up to mine.

"Did you hear? Stephan says he's making all twelve of us, including you and Sebastian over there, to be sent to a military boot camp to get some 'training.'" Alois licked his lips and distanced himself from me. "And it's to be at a _human_ boot camp." A human boot camp? Not one that's designed for us supernatural beings? I let out a chuckle. If they thought it was be difficult for us, I would kill Stephan right here, right now. But I suppose I could play around a bit, it wasn't like I would be getting much more entertainment than I am now. Everything here seemed suspicious, but for the now, I'll oversee it. Let the training begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

Sebastian was driving the car. I had to sit with the guests, like always but I only agreed to let Grell, Alois, and his butler hitch a ride. There was only so much I could do if Stephan ordered me. We were in the middle of nowhere, heading to a boot camp far away from where I lived. We've been driving through a desert for the past six hours. Where in America could we be?

"I heard we have to swim in mud and listen to everything the captain says without resisting," Alois stuck his tongue out, thinking about the mud. Grell shrieked, imagining the mud splashing onto his silky hair. I sighed at their immaturity.

"I wouldn't put myself that low as to get in the mud. This place is mocking me, making me train using an unnecessary method," I sighed. Chin on hand, I looked out the window of my limo and stared out at the scenery. Couple of hours passed by and we finally reached the deserted boot camp. I recall Stephan telling us to follow everything our commander gave us. It was vexing since I was still forever the watchdog except with a different master. I picked up the newspaper next to me and read the headline.

"'Bloody Massacre in NYC. 173 missing from the site. Many of the witnesses claim that it was a child killing everyone,'" I scoffed at the paper and threw it on the floor. This was getting ridiculous. Stepping out into the perfectly cut lawn, I inhaled the freshly cut grass, then walked in the front door with everyone behind me. I was greeted by loud screams and footsteps stomping on the tiled floor. The leader caught sight of me and swiveled on his heels.

"You must be the new recruits!" he smiled at us but it immediately dropped to a frown, "Now get into your bunk and change into your uniforms already!" His deep husky voice, from excess screaming, ordered us to a room on the right. Some guy threw heavy clothes at us and another started to grab my arms. I jerked my arm away, but he violently ripped off my eye patch and ribbon at my collar.

"You can't take these things with you. All of your clothes have to be thrown out," the member said and tugged at my jacket. I gritted my teeth at anger. Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder and I reluctantly handed over my clothes to change into the paper thin uniform. The retching camouflage was distasteful. Sebastian reached over my head to pull another eye patch over the contract. I felt more at peace with it covered now that I was in a place full of sweating pigs. "Now get in line!" I frowned at my camouflage and thought it looked horrendous on me. I wonder where Grell disappeared. He was probably with another man.

All four of us hopped into an empty spot and the commander was spitting with every word he spoke. "I'll repeat this one more time for the newcomers!" he shouted, "Within two hundred miles radius of this place, you are considered dead. Non-existent. The government owns you and you don't 'live' in this world anymore! Get that into your head because I won't be repeating it! You won't be getting any comfort other than going back to your shitty bed and cry with your rifle!" I chuckled at what he said. Sebastian and I weren't even considered as "alive" or existing in this world anymore. Apparently, I chuckled a bit too loud since the commander ran toward me and stared me down. "What was that? Did I hear a laugh from you, jokester? You think this is funny? You think this fucking war is something to laugh at?" The way he tried to intimidate me was hilarious. Everyone stared at me with nervous expressions. I smirked, but the second I did, something hit my face hard. My cheek stung red and my eye widened. How dare he slap me! My fingers coil into a fist and I brought it up. I was ready to beat the hell out of this man. But as I swung my fist down, Sebastian caught my wrist and stopped me. Instead of me hitting the Captain, the Captain had his fist on my cheek.

I spun in a circle and fell to the hard ground. My head knocked on the tiles of the floor as I got dizzy for a while. "You better lick my shoes! Lick them like you like your mother's grave!" his cracked voice filled my ringing ears. Propping myself up, I was eye level with his shoe but I looked up at him with anger. I kept my mouth shut but I did lick his shoe. The taste of dirt and leather were a bad mix. He kicked me and walked away screaming at another man. I have never been so humiliated for a long time, and I hate degrading myself to do so. A pearl glove picked me and patted the dust from my shirt. Sebastian kept a straight face as if he couldn't have done anything to save me. For the rest of the introduction, my lips were sealed.

** …**

I have lost count of how many gruesome days went by. Through rainy days –I don't understand how there was rain in the middle of a desert – thundering mornings, and scorching heat, I endured the conditions with Alois. Sebastian and Claude had vanished with Grell to do some underground business. Alois was doing better than I was in all the exercises and fitness tests. I was relying on my demon powers but it was worthless. Even with a weak body like mine, I couldn't lift up anything.

Our day consisted of waking up at oh-five-hundred, running three miles, and counting off the members of the platoon before breakfast was to be served in a bowl full of yellow mush and coffee. I was rather thankful for not needing to eat human food anymore. Later, we would head for the training area. I remember climbing a vertical wall, slipping, and having mud splash onto my clothes. Alois was somehow miraculously doing it perfectly. It took days of practicing and whippings from the Captain to finally climb it. Then my mouth swallowed the mud droplets while I had to risk crawling underneath scratching fingers of the barb wires. Everyone had to chant a song while doing the drills. "1! 2! 3! I SAID I LOVE MY RIFFLE! IT IS MY LIFE AND WITHOUT IT, I HAVE NO LIFE!" and it droned on and on. I think I've said it more than a hundred times and it stuck with me. Then a memory clicked and I thought about the time where we were educated to shoot. It was the easiest out all of them. I got every target with the help of my enhanced sight, however, I had to clean the bunks because the Captain thought I cheated in some way. There was dirt in my nails, weary in my eyes, and sweat in my blood. I wanted to lie down on my concrete bed and relax for a silent moment. Whatever reason Stephan sent me here, I was fully prepared, whether or not I needed to learn these skills.

"I guess I'm beating you in about everything, aren't I, demon?" Alois stared up into the ceiling when dusk fell and our five hour sleep began. The commander had flicked the lights off and left fifty people in the room to sleep. Everyone was sound asleep, and I expected no less from Alois.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "I don't have any interest in competing in physical challenges with you." There was no light shinning into the room from the outside, seeing that there were no windows. It was quite dreary in here.

"It's time, isn't it?" Alois breathed out the words as calmly as he could. Then he looked into my eyes, his bright blue eyes meeting mine with terror. Was he scared? "The note Claude gave me and the one Sebastian gave you. They both read the same thing right? 'Get the key' was all they said. Where do you suppose we're going to find it? Where do you think they are now? And where's that red head? Is this an important mission for us?" Alois' mind was filled with questions but I had no right to answer them. Rather, I didn't have the answer to them.

"Let's not make haste." I kicked off the paper thin blankets and hopped off the bottom bunk. Alois followed and we both sneaked out of the freezing room. Right before I made a turn down the hallway, Alois grabbed my wrist. I craned my neck back and realised he had weapons in his grasp. Perhaps he was storing some goods and supplies for this event. _Good thinking_, I nodded at him. I grabbed one that seemed the lightest, and to my surprise, it was a sword. Not like the knight's sword, but an Oriental katana. I only unsheathed the sword a little and watched the steel glimmer from the pink light of my demonic eye. We both continued to search around the place until I caught the sound of machinery. A lot of them. Deep down under where we stood. I pointed to the tiled floor and headed to the door that led to the basement.

Alois kicked the door open and three guys jumped up from their chairs, startled by the loud noise. One of them tried to pull off his headsets but he was too late when Alois' M-16 bullets reached his heart first. The second died because of Alois' bad recoil. I sheathed the sword and blocked all the flying bullets the third guy attempted to kill me with. As I mentioned before, it wasn't difficult to block them. The trick was angling the sword the correct way so it'd ricochet and hit them. He fell on his knees, grabbing his bleeding shoulder. Alois wanted to finish him off but I stopped him. Walking over to the guard, he trembled under me and I loved the feeling of being much more powerful than others.

"Where's the key?" I asked him and pointed my sword in between his eyes. He shot a glance at the sofa and looked back at me. Before he could utter a word, I brought down my sword, and stabbed him in the heart. Then I lifted it again and stabbed him somewhere else, this time without aiming in anywhere particular. I wasn't sure why I had to deface his body but it relieved temporary stress and anger. I looked his wounds that were gushing out golden blood. _I need to wash my hands_, I thought to myself.

"Too cruel," Alois licked his lips and stared at me. I shook off Alois' grotesque actions and finally the examined the room for the first time. It was just a normal basement, filled with nothing but a sofa for loitering, a radio to communicate, and a lamp to read. The walls were coated in moss and molds, making this place a hard habitat. I reached for the key on the couch and was suspicious since the mission was excessively easy. I tugged at the key that sat in the crack of the cushion but it was attached to a string. And when the string was pulled, the wall behind the sofa automatically slid to the right, revealing a wide yet empty walkway. I was hesitant at first but I decided to walk down the path. It could be possible that the key that they needed was down at the end of the hallway. I began to run deeper into the ground, at least seventy feet down the in the earth. There was markers on the wall, showing every ten feet deeper into the ground. I wonder how deep this basement was and how important it could be for everyone if people were hiding it in the middle of the desert and under a military boot camp.

Eventually, there were pants beside me and Alois was wiping his sweat with his sleeves. Was he tired or having trouble breathing under the dense air conditions? "I'm alright," he noticed my pace had slowed for him, "Keep going." I maintained a constant speed and ran at ease with the sword trailing behind me and scraping the limestone floor. I knew it was bad to drag the sword and have the tip dulled but I was only using this sword for one short mission. There were no stairs in this place, only a slope as if they wanted to slide something down. It also seemed never ending since the marker read forty-eight metres.

"See you at the bottom!" A rush of wind flew past me as Alois waved goodbye while sitting on a skateboard. I almost tilted my head to the side in confusion. Where could he possibly have gotten such a thing? _No! Focus!_ My eye twitched, realising that the lights were slowly getting brighter. But it was queer. The colours merged from fluorescent baby blue to flaming red. When I reached the end of the tunnel, Alois was on the floor, quaking with fear.

"Fire! There's a fire! Put it out, quickly!" he screamed. The heat was overwhelming him. Something was off. Someone must have known we were coming here and set the place on fire. The cowering boy crawled and clutched onto my shorts with tears in his eyes. "Please, make it stop!" I only looked at him and blinked.

"I lost Luca in the city of fire. And everyone else. I don't want the fire to eat me alive too!" I turned my head away from him. Both of us had lost our precious people to the horrid colours.

"If we find the key fast, we can get out of here soon!" I shook him off my leg and weaved my way between the whipping flames. Alois was useless at a time like this. I had to face my fears and run into the scorching fire yet he only sits there watching me. There were tables everywhere and millions of test tubes sat on top of them. As the fire approached the test tubes, they each exploded when the chemical reacted. I found the key lying around on some table as a wailing shriek resonated from the entrance. More chemicals made contact with the blazes and created a voluminous explosion as glass flew everywhere.

"HELP ME!" Alois screamed and shielded his face with his forearm. I grit my teeth and jumped in front of Alois, covering him with my body. The fire scorched the back of my clothes and singed the top layer of my skin. The flames died out after a few more minutes with no more fuel to burn. Something moved under me and I had almost forgotten I was holding Alois to my chest.

"Oh sorry," I apologized and let go of him. He seemed unscathed and safe from the worst of the heat. He coughed when the thick smoke palled and diffused into the tunnel.

"Are you alright?" The boy got on his knee and reached around to touch my back. There was a burnt flesh smell and blood dripping down from the exposure. I flinched a little at his touch before smacking his arm away.

"I'm fine. I don't need your pampering," I knew I hurt Alois' feelings so I turned back to face him, "See, I'm healing already." I can feel a tingling sensation and knew my wound wouldn't last long.

"Let's get out of here!" Alois pulled me up by my wrist and we ran for the nearest door, having to run up seventy-six metres until we reached sea level. Fortunately, when we got outside, there was a truck and our normal clothes inside it. _What luck. Even the key to the engine was already in slot_, I thought even though I knew this was all going according to Sebastian's plan. "Hop in and drive!" I jumped over the door and got into the jeep. I wasn't sure how to operate it and was about to ask Alois but I suppose he wouldn't know either.

Bang! Gunshots rang out and some of them hit the truck. It was an inconvenience that there was no back cover or roof to protect us. People were charging at us full speed as they shoot their shotguns and rifles. I ducked as far down as possible but still able to reach the gear stick. I randomly moved it up and down until it blinked "D" on the panel and stepped on the gas pedal; I hope D meant Drive. The car shot forward a couple of feet before both my feet stomped on the breaks. We jerked in the car and I couldn't figure out which one was the right pedal. The bullets were ringing loudly. The car was jerking abruptly. My head was spinning dizzily. Then Alois brought his left foot over and stepped on mine, causing me to step on the pedal and we shot forward. Twenty mph… sixty mph… and finally one hundred eighty mph. The truck was going full speed down the desert and I tried my best to steer straight.

"Ah ha! You'll never catch us now!" Alois placed his knees on the leather seat and fully faced the boot camp with a smile. He pulled back some hair strands behind his ears but they eventually came out because of the harsh wind. His eyes were closed as if he was enjoying the moment, and when his eyes open again, the boot camp was but a dot. The sound of gunfire still reverberated but it was now a low humming sound. I looked back at the non-existent road ahead of me and felt the key in my palm press against the steering wheel. I've never driven a car, nor a carriage, so this was a major jump in technology for me.

The wind blasted past me, playing tug-of-war with the hot temperature of the desert, pushing me against my seat. I still wasn't good at driving yet but I was getting used to it. Droplets of adrenaline still linger in my body and I was anxious. "Where is-," I started and looked at Alois but he was lying down on the seat awkwardly. There was blood near his midriff and Alois was grinding his teeth to bear with the pain. "What happened?" I shouted at him but I realised the car was swaying back and forth. I looked back at the steering wheel, gripping it tightly and making sure I wouldn't stray off track. Nevertheless, I was driving on the desert so there was nothing in sight to crash.

Alois panted on the seat as his blood soaked deeper into the leather seat. I took quick glances at him but I wasn't fretting much. He could survive this, correct? Then I heard groaning coming from his mouth and my nerves wouldn't settle down. He took out a needle from his pocket and took off the cover with his teeth. He handed me the needle with one hand while the other was putting pressure on his wound. "Inject it in me!" He screamed and jabbed the needle filled with achromatic serum in front of my face. My eyebrows furrowed and wondered about what was inside it that Alois thought was a necessity.

"No!" I pushed it away, thinking it was some strange poison. Then again, I thought it would be easier if I killed him now. "Just do it Ciel!" His tone was so harsh I immediately took a hand from the wheel and stuck the needle near his wound. Almost immediately, Alois' face relaxed and a sigh escaped between his lips.

"Morphine," he panted and attempted to give me a smile, "It is morphine so I wouldn't feel the pain." I scoffed at him. Was he a weakling? The tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes proved me right. He wasn't sobbing but he was silently crying. I almost pity him in this weakened state. "I'm still human, Ciel. I'm still human…" His voice trailed off and his eyes closed. I bit my lip and my foot lifted from the pedal. The speed decreased and dropped, just like my heart. I had forgotten. That the person next to me was human. I grabbed my shirt in anger. I wasn't human anymore as well. I was supposed to be dead but fate made me escape death. I was immortal, unlike him. I was envious, of Alois. It was possible that my heart wanted that bullet to hit it, just to see if I really was a demon. The hate inside of me still boiled. I was different from Alois.

"It'll only get easier from now on," I assured him. We stayed silent for the next five minutes of the ride until a loud thud resounded and the truck became heavier. I looked through the rear mirror and saw Sebastian and Claude had hopped in the car. I quickly handed Sebastian the wheel and could finally feel my muscles loosen up and I let out a sigh. Claude was tending to Alois' wounds in the back of the truck.

"What happened to protecting him with your immortal body?" Claude dared ask me, forgetting his position as a butler and I, a master. I glared daggers at him and straightened up my back to show him my still healing wound. He looked away with repulsion in his golden eyes.

"Where's Grell?" I inquired Sebastian. His body tensed at the sound of Grell's name and decided to change the topic.

"Do you have the key?" he retorted back a question. I affirmed him that I was tightly holding onto it, frustrated that he ignored my question. "Why would you lie to him? You know things will only get worse." I realised he was talking about me telling Alois that things would be easier. I chuckled for a moment, laughing at the excitement that has yet to come. _I_ was the one drowning in all the lies Sebastian fed me. But regardless of what my butler has thrown at me, I answer his stupid question with another inquiry.

"Why give them the truth when lies are more satisfying to the ear?"


End file.
